


For us in this moment and for us in the future

by beanpudding



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpudding/pseuds/beanpudding
Summary: Before long the clock would hit midnight and the new year would arrive with a loud and colorful firework display over the town. That was precisely the reason Riddle was heading out now. However, the reason he planned to exit through the window in his bedroom instead of the front door of the house was to not let his mother know where he was going. Or rather, who he was meeting. His mother would never let him go if she knew her perfect son was planning to see the turn of the year with the very same two kids she had banned from entering their house.Riddle celebrates the new year with Trey and Che’nya, feels happy and thinks about the future.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts & Che'nya, Trey Clover & Che'nya, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 21





	For us in this moment and for us in the future

The house was already dark and quiet as Riddle buttoned up the final buttons of his winter coat. He was standing in the middle of his room, lights out and the door firmly shut. After finishing dressing up he let out a nervous sigh. It had been a while since the last time he had sneaked out of the window.

Like most students in Night Raven Collage, Riddle too had returned to his hometown, to his parents’ house, for the winter holiday. Unlike most others, he wasn’t particularly happy about seeing his mother and father again. Coming home meant living under their strict rules and strong opinions, but thankfully it wasn’t as bad as it was when he was younger. Still, his home environment felt rather suffocating, especially after experiencing the freedom Heartslabyul gave him.

The winter holiday would soon be over and the students would return to the school. Riddle was looking forward to that, but right now he had something else to be excited about. Currently he lived the last hour of the year. Before long the clock would hit midnight and the new year would arrive with a loud and colorful firework display over the town. That was precisely the reason Riddle was heading out now. However, the reason he planned to exit through the window in his bedroom instead of the front door of the house was to not let his mother know where he was going. Or rather, _who_ he was meeting. His mother would never let him go if she knew her perfect son was planning to see the turn of the year with the very same two kids she had banned from entering their house.

Quietly, Riddle pushed open the window and peeked his head through it. The fresh yet chilly night air hit his face, fogging his breath. Riddle looked up at the sky. It was clear of clouds, the stars twinkling brightly against the darkness. A small round bullfinch glided across it, making its way towards Riddle and sitting by him on the windowsill.

Riddle turned his attention to the little bird.  
“Hello there”, he whispered to it. The bird didn’t seem to mind the company, probably already used to humans. “You are not afraid of the cold, I see.”  
Obviously Riddle didn’t expect to get an answer, but somehow talking to the bullfinch calmed his nervous heart a little.  
“Well, neither am I”, he continued. “But I’m afraid of…”  
He sighted again. Stalling here wouldn’t do any good, the year didn’t wait for him to leave his room before turning to the new one.  
“I’m wasting time. They are probably already waiting.”

The bird took off and landed on the ground a little further away from the window.  
“I see, you are going too”, he kept talking to it in hopes it would help him ignore his rapidly beating heart. The nervousness almost made him dizzy.  
_It really has been a long time since I last sneaked out, huh._

The bird was already stepping ahead so Riddle decided to make haste too. He took in one last deep breath and jumped down the window, landing steadily on the slightly frosty ground. For a moment he just stood there, glancing around, listening, but nothing out of ordinary could be spotted.  
_Good_ , he thought and swiftly yet quietly closed the window with his magic pen before pocketing it.

“Wait for me”, he whisper-yelled to the bird who had already almost disappeared into the darkness. Riddle took off fast and started running away from the house. As he neared the bullfinch, it spread its wings and soared into the night sky, gliding above Riddle for a moment before disappearing from his view. It was free to go wherever its wings carried it and so was Riddle for this moment as his legs kept moving, taking him to where he wanted to be right now.

He didn’t stop running for the entire way to the small familiar hill a walking distance away from his home. Soon he could see the old tree still standing tall on top of the hill, though the swing he loved as a child hanging from one of its branches had been removed years ago. Below the tree stood a familiar figure Riddle was glad to see. Instinctively his legs sped up as the adrenaline from sneaking out turned to adrenaline of excitement.

As he got closer to the tree, the figure standing by it noticed him. Trey lifted his gaze from his phone to the approaching person and a content smile spread across his face when he realized who it was. He pocketed the phone and opened up his arms to receive Riddle as he smashed himself against his chest.

For the next moment they were quiet. Only Riddle’s panting breaths could be heard as the adrenaline levels began to decrease and his heartbeat started to become steady. Trey held him quietly until his breathing was calm again. Only then he opened his mouth.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, a little concerned. He hadn’t expected Riddle to come to him running but the redhead didn’t seem upset either.  
Riddle lifted his face up from Trey’s chest to look him in the eyes fondly.  
“I’m perfectly fine”, he answered. Somehow his earlier nervousness had disappeared completely now that he could feel Trey’s warm body around him, still holding him close. As uncertain as life could get, he was glad he could trust Trey to always be by his side. Back in the school or here in his hometown in the middle of all restrictions. “Happy new year.”  
“Happy new year”, Trey smiled back. “Though it’s still the old one.”  
“No need to get stuck on details”, Riddle pouted, though he wasn’t upset for real. Actually he felt rather affectionate and happy tonight as he tightened his hold on Trey’s coat (he had no idea when he had grabbed that but it didn’t matter).

“By the way, is Che’nya here?” he asked once it really sunk in that they had been alone together for the entire time.  
The answer appeared almost immediately.  
“Yes I am. Happy new year, Riddle, happy new year, Trey!”  
The two jumped slightly in surprise after hearing the voice and turned their attention towards it. There, a little above them floated a very familiar head upside down, choppy purple hair hanging all over the place, playful yellow eyes smirking at them fondly.  
“Che’nya!” Riddle exclaimed, surprised. “How many times have I asked you to not scare me like that? One day I’m going to get a heart attack for sure.”

That's when he realized Trey and him were still holding each other, something they didn’t generally do, and felt his entire face burst into flames of embarrassment.  
“How long have you been hanging there?” he panicked, pushing Trey off him, cheeks burning hot. “You should say something if you’re present!”  
“I did!” Che’nya reminded, his smirk not going anywhere. He revealed the rest of his body to his childhood friends so they could see him hanging upside down from one of the tree branches. He swinged himself up to sit on said branch, his fluffy purple tail swaying lightly above his friends’ heads.  
“I meant you should say something the moment you arrive”, Riddle kept pressing, still completely flushed. It was embarrassing enough to get lost in the moment and run straight to Trey’s arms and just stay there but getting caught doing it was even worse. Especially since it was Che’nya who wouldn’t stop looking at them knowingly. So annoying.

“Hmm, why though? Interrupting is rude you know~”  
Riddle was fairly certain the blood rushing to his head was not only due to embarrassment anymore. However, before his anger could reach its boiling point, Trey opened his mouth for the first time in a while.  
“The year is ending soon, we should get ready”, he said calmly, though Riddle couldn’t help noticing that his cheeks were rather red too.  
“Yes, come up quickly! We have the best spot in the town for the fireworks'', Che’nya agreed and started to climb further up the tree.  
“I doubt that,” Trey commented, but then his lips turned to a nostalgic smile. “But this tree does bring back some nice memories, right, Riddle?”  
He turned his gaze to the redhead in question, looking at him affectionately, a rosy color still adorning his cheeks. It could be the chilly night air doing that, Riddle thought. Either way, he felt like he wanted to bask in a gaze that loving for the entire night.

“Do you need help climbing?” Che’nya’s yell from the treetop interrupted his thoughts yet again. Maybe he was feeling done third-wheeling already. Not that there was anything to third-wheel to of course! R-right?

Riddle fumbled his coat pocket for his magical pen.  
“I’ll just levitate up, it’s easier like that”, he announced.  
“And dishonor our old tree? No way, come up the regular way!” Che’nya protested from his place on the topmost branch. “Don’t tell me you have forgotten how to climb trees.”  
“I don’t really do that anymore nor do I have your cat-like reflexes'', the redhead made a protest of his own. The last time he had climbed a tree was probably when he was nine or so and even then it didn’t go particularly well. How could he be expected to reach the top now?  
“Wow, Riddle, you disappoint me”, Che’nya challenged, voice full of playfulness again. He had fond memories of the three of them playing on this tree. It was where they had teached Riddle to climb (even though it did go poorly, the power of the gravity was just too much for the boy, probably), no levitation spells included and that’s how he wanted to keep it. That, and it would be kind of funny and cute if Riddle fell on his ass again. Just like in the good old times.

Maybe it was for the best that no-one fell from the tree this time. Trey hadn’t done any climbing either so his attempt was rather clumsy, but he managed to keep himself up there as he ascended higher and higher, eventually reaching a sturdy branch right below the one Che’nya was sitting on. Riddle was next and his fumbling and struggling was just as cute as Che’nya had thought. He looked irritated yet determined as he moved his hands and feet in a graceless manner making his way up slowly and not really that steadily either. Che’nya giggled to himself. Both of his old friends were so adorable.

Riddle was regretting agreeing to this as he tried to find a place to land his foot securely. He didn’t want to spend the remaining of the year sweating and struggling, one misstep away from smashing against the cold hard ground below.  
“You can do it, Riddle!” Che’nya cheered. His voice sounded closer now. Riddle lifted up his head to see his friend, but instead his eyes landed on Trey seated securely on a firm branch just a tad above him.  
“Just a little more”, he offered his gloved hand to his struggling friend.

Without any delay, Riddle grabbed the offered hand and let Trey pull him up until he was sitting next to him on the same branch.  
“Thank you”, he breathed out, happy to have something at least somewhat sturdy under him again.

Trey didn’t get to answer when the sky lit up with a loud boom. The trio lifted up their gazes simultaneously, eyes widening in awe at the colorful display. The new year’s fireworks were something they had witnessed many many times year after year but nonetheless there was still something inexplicably beautiful in it.

Riddle barely blinked as he marveled the sparkly colors above him. The reds, the greens, the purples and blues and yellows and oranges and everything in-between.They danced in the skies, shining next to the stars, taking different shapes and making loud noises.

As he watched them, he could feel a warm feeling spread throughout his entire body starting within his chest. It made his mind tingle and lips curve into a small smile. He felt happy and content, tightening his hold on Trey, feeling his arms around his waist holding him steady on the branch. He felt invincible, like this new year could throw anything at him and he’d handle it with no issue. If these arms kept holding him and backing him up, he could do anything, he was sure of it.

Riddle turned his head to face Trey.  
“Happy new yea-” his greeting was cut short as he unexpectedly found himself staring straight into Trey’s golden eyes. The older boy was already watching him, eyes gentle, twinkling with admiration. Riddle inhaled quietly, surprised, but not uncomfortable, not breaking the eye contact. The warmth of the gaze made the dusty red color reappear on his cheeks and Riddle found himself pressing his face slightly closer. He wanted more of this undivided attention.

Riddle had tons of new year’s resolutions in his mind: he had promised himself to raise the average grades of Heartslabyul students, to think more seriously about his future career options and make preparations for them, to talk to his mother about his feelings… But right now only one promise remained in his head.  
_I promise to make it clear how important you are to me…_  
And with that thought bringing courage to him, Riddle closed the distance between him and Trey by lightly pressing his lips against his childhood friend’s.

Trey appeared surprised at the touch, stiffening momentarily before slowly relaxing, but that’s when Riddle pulled away from the kiss, looking Trey straight to the eyes, determined yet a tad shy. His face felt hot, it was probably as red as his hair, but so was Trey’s as he averted his gaze, uncertain of how to react. However, he never let go off his hold on Riddle.

“Happy new year”, Riddle tried his greeting again.  
“Um, happy new year”, Trey seemed still a bit flushed, but now he was looking at Riddle, smiling at him bashfully. It was rare to see Trey like this, but it was actually pretty adorable, Riddle thought, a small giggle escaping his lips.  
“Happy new year!” Che’nya made his presence known by jumping down to squat on the same branch as his childhood friends. He looked at them teasingly with a wide grin reaching across his entire face. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been seeing this coming years ago.

Riddle felt his face heat up once again as he remembered that he actually wasn’t alone with Trey.  
_How could I let myself go with the moment like that? Che’nya totally saw us!_  
“Uh...” But he couldn’t come up with any sort of explanation. Not that it seemed to matter to Che’nya as he kept on grinning.  
“How about we go to Trey’s house to eat some cake and spend time together with the three of us?” he suggested. “You two are so cute, but I don’t want to third-wheel the whole night. Just go on a date or something later.”  
“D-date?!” Riddle exclaimed, face hot like a volcano, but Che’nya shushed him by pressing his finger on his lips.  
“Yes a date”, he repeated, clearly enjoying his friends’ reactions. “But first, cake.”

Without any further comment, the purple-haired beastman grabbed both his friends and jumped off the tree, dragging them with him. Both Riddle and Trey yelped in alarm, but soon noticed that Che’nya had used a gravity spell on all of them and the trio was approaching the ground slowly like they were levitating downwards. Soon they found themselves lying in the frosty ground next to each other, Che’nya in the middle hugging his friends close.  
“That was fun!” he smiled.  
“I thought magic was out of question with our tree”, Trey reminded his friend of his earlier words.  
“Only when going upwards.”

Even though the hard ground was cold against his back, Riddle couldn’t help but feel warm. He squeezed Trey’s hand that he had apparently grabbed at some point, feeling him squeeze back. The other hand Riddle wrapped around Che’nya’s, smiling gently at his cat-eared friend. These two could be such a pain sometimes, but Riddle would be lying if he said that he didn’t care for them dearly.  
“So, are we going to eat cake or not?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark out when Riddle felt someone gently shake him awake. His eyelids felt heavy like lead as he cracked them open and yawned slightly. When did he fell asleep?  
“Good morning, Riddle'', it was Trey’s soft voice talking to him right next to his head. Riddle turned to face his friend who was kneeling next to the sofa he was sleeping on, a warm blanket carefully placed on top of him.  
“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, still sleepy. All he could remember was leaving the tree with Trey and Che’nya to go to eat some cake at the former’s home, talking and playing some games and then what? Did he really fell asleep on the sofa he was sitting on?  
“It’s been only a couple of hours'', Trey kept talking quietly. The entire house seemed silent and still, almost like there was no other soul but them in the entire world. Only the ticking of a wall clock reminded them that time was not frozen. “I didn’t feel like waking you, sorry.”  
Riddle shook his head as he sat up.  
“It’s okay”, he assured. “But what time is it?”

“It’s time to get up and see the first sunrise of the year!” Che’nya answered him, appearing in the room from the open window.  
The sudden loud talking startled Riddle and he almost squeaked in surprise.  
“Che’nya!” he exclaimed, all quietness apparently vanished. “This is the second floor! Why were you outside?”  
“I was on the roof”, the beastman answered like it was obvious. “It’s the best place to watch the sunrise. Follow me!”  
And with that he climbed out of the window again, going up to the roof by using magic. Riddle and Trey exchanged a questioning glance before turning to look again at the window Che’nya had just been by.  
“So… Shall we?” Trey rose on his feet and offered Riddle his hand.  
Of course the queen couldn’t refuse when his knight was asking him.

And so the trio found themselves sitting side by side like a bunch of penguins huddling for warmth on the roof of the house of the Clover family just as the first rays of the sunrise peeked beyond the horizon.  
“Ah! There it is!” Che’nya exclaimed excitedly. “Remember to make a wish!”

Riddle sat there quietly, letting the sunrays warm up his face and paint it golden.  
_A wish…?_ he thought. Wishes weren’t really something he relied on. There was no way something could happen simply because he wanted it to. But it was not like making a wish prevented him from reaching his goals either, right?

Suddenly a round bullfinch appeared in his view, gliding across the sky. It swirled around the trio before landing further away on the same roof.  
“...I suppose I need to return home”, Riddle stated and rose on his feet, eyes locked on the bird. It was like it had come to get him home. “Before mother notices that I’m gone.”  
“I’ll walk you!” Trey too was on his feet, looking at Riddle with a mild concern in his eyes.  
“You know you’re not allowed to-”  
“Partway”, he insisted. “Is that okay?”  
Riddle gave his friend a small smile and reached for his hand. “I would like that.”  
“Great!” Che’nya was still sitting on his spot on the roof. “Take care and have fun on your walking home-date! I’ll come back later to play. Bye!”  
He waved his hand and offered his friends one last teasing grin before using his magic to completely disappear from the view.

The bullfinch too took off and flew past Riddle, right towards the way to his home. The redhead watched after it wistfully. The bird may have wings on its back, but Riddle’s freedom was ending and if it came to the worst, his rebelling had already been noticed. He let out a quiet sigh in order to not get nervous again, but of course Trey heard it and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Riddle lifted his gaze back to his bespectacled friend’s eyes. Trey watched him calmly though seemed a bit unsure of what to do.  
“If it’s too much, you know you can come back here”, he said finally. “I’ll make tea and more cake for you.”  
A small smile tugged on the corners of Riddle’s mouth. Of course Trey would say something like that.  
“It will be all right”, Riddle answered, hoping he would feel as sure of himself as he sounded, and squeezed Trey’s hand back.

For a moment the two just watched each other. Trey’s golden eyes looked beautiful and gentle, just like the rays of the morning sun that was climbing above the horizon steadily, warming up the frosty air.  
_I wonder if it’s too late to make a wish now_ , Riddle thought but opened up his mouth anyway.  
“My wish is that you will be with me this year too”, he said, not breaking his eye contact with Trey.  
The taller boy looked surprised to hear Riddle say that, the tiniest blush rising to his cheeks.  
“I think you’re not supposed to say your wish aloud”, he laughed awkwardly but then got serious again. “But… That is a wish I can guarantee you.”  
Riddle kept smiling at him.  
“Thank you.”

_Yes, everything will be all right this year too._ This time he really did feel sure of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> New years has always been my favorite holiday/celebration so I wanted to write something nice for it. Actually I started writing this fic back in August, thinking that it's going to be a loooong wait before I can actually post it. I got it about halfway done before life got too busy to write. It was mid-December when I finally realized that the new year is almost here and the fic is still unfinished! Well, I got it done and here it is now.  
> Side note: I wanted to add a bullfinch to the story because I heavily associate them with winter. Also they are cute.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! I wish you a happy new year! May 2021 be good to us all.


End file.
